Fun and games
by book-worm-0135
Summary: One shots from different movies and books for each letter of the alphabet. f: God he wishes he still had a family.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, thanks for reading, reviews are great, so please leave one. obviously I don't own any of these characters.

Clint/Natasha

* * *

Awesome

He doesn't know when everything went to shit. It was _supposed_ to be a simple in and out mission. Simple my arse, he thinks wryly, as he runs through the building. He can feel the sweat trickling down his back, his ribs ache something fierce and he's fairly certain that his shoulder has been dislocated. He should have known better. A mission with Nat was never simple, ever. He still has a scar on his leg from one of their missions earlier on in their partnership. They had been sent to observe an Arabian governor.

Simple observation op.

Well, it was simple up until the explosion, which had sent him flying through the air and through a wall. After that, understandably, everything is a little hazy. He vaguely remembers Nat appearing, and roughly bandaging his upper thigh. she had been out of breathe, panting as she wound some fabric around the cut on his thigh, dirt smeared across her face and cuts to her hands. He remembers thinking that if she had wanted to kill him this would have been ample opportunity, but she hadn't. She'd pulled his sorry ass of the ground and they had stumbled down the hallway, before barging out a door into a dark alleyway. A evac car sat waiting for them and she had shoved him in the passengers side, not very gently mind you, before sliding across in to the drivers seat and hightailing it out of there.

This one was no different.

Although some, meaning all, of their operations seemed to go out the window as soon as they got there, they always seemed to make it through. Not only make it through, but get their mark.

What can he say, they are pretty awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

B

Bro

Bruce is used of being on his own. Even before the accident. He's always been a bit of a loner, by his doing not by anyone else's. But after the accident it became a necessity. He needed to learn how to control the other guy, how to keep his cool. Than when he could, he had to stay of shields radar as well as General Ross.

Now though he doesn't have much of a choice. Tony has all but dragged him into moving into stark tower. He'd protested at first, adamantly, but eventually tony had whittled him down. Now he'd been in stark tower just shy of a month. It had taken some time to adjust, hell he still was adjusting. Being so close to people in a confined space, took time. Although he was a bit more comfortable with the off chance that he had an accident, now that Steve and the others where around.

He was jolted from his thoughts as tony burst through the door. He held a steaming coffee in one hand, an iPad in the other, with one of the robots, dummy he thinks, trailing along behind him with at least four other projects of Tony's.

"Hey bro" he calls out, focus still on the projects in his hands. Bruce can't help the smile that stretches across his face. He's never really been anybody's _bro_ before. He kinda likes it, if he's honest.

"Hey bro" he replies.


	3. Chapter 3

hi all! my first star trek story! please review and let me know what you think.

McCoy/kirk

* * *

Careless

He didn't understand how someone could be so careless. It just didn't make sense. Jim was a grown man, an adult. He should be able to look after himself, but for some bizarre reason, he always seemed to forget about himself. Forget to eat, forget to drink, and forget to sleep. How does someone forget to sleep? He doesn't know! It seems impossible, but apparently not. Marching through the corridors and back into his sickbay, he finally ends up at the foot of Jim's bed.

He's sound asleep, spread eagle on the bed, mouth open and snoring softly. Shaking his head McCoy grabs a chair and settles down for the night. Watching Jim he can't help but notice how young he looks whilst sleeping, peaceful. It's a state he never sees him in when he's awake. He's constantly in motion, if not physically, mentally.

When he had first meet Jim he hadn't realised just how smart the kid was. He wasn't just smart he was a bloody genius. Something that McCoy had learnt over time and watching Jim solve problem after problem without an issue. However his intelligence was the one thing could make him bashful. The first time he had seen Jim even remotely bashful had been when he been the time he had gotten one of his first test results back. Captain pike had come to personally congratulate him. McCoy had been astonished to see that not only had Jim stuttered, but he was blushing. Honest to god blushing. Miracles never cessed to amaze.

Although McCoy had initially tried to shake of the kid, Jim was persistent. He was persistent to a fault. So he'd stuck around and become something like the annoying kid brother McCoy had never had. It was one of the best things that had happened to him if he was honest.

Sitting and watching the kid sleep of his exhaustion, not only had he been exhausted but dehydrated and couldn't remember when he had last eaten anything, McCoy couldn't help but smile.

"Careless asshole" McCoy mutters fondly.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, enjoy and please review!

Harry potter

James/Lily

Death

The possibility that they could die has become a very real reality. Before he had understood, but it hadn't quiet seemed real, more surreal. When they had first joined the order, they had been young naïve, stupid, god, so stupid. Now though, he had hit the ground hard, not running, he hadn't even stumbled, he had smashed into the ground and he didn't think he would be getting up any time soon. He was in shock. Somebody he had known for seven years going on eight was dead. Dean riley had been in their year at school in Ravenclaw. They had never been best mates but they had got along. He was the captain on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and an all-round decent guy.

They were at the headquarters of the order. Sirius was slumped in a chair, a frown settled on his otherwise handsome face, he had dirt streaked across his face and scratches on his hands and knees from where he had fallen and skidded. Remus stood next to peter talking quietly, hands gesturing sharply to make a point, he had a wild look on his face as he left the room with a huff, leaving behind a crestfallen peter, who eventually followed him shortly after. Looking around he finally spotted Lily, she was curled up in a sofa chair behind Sirius, staring down at the wooden floor, as if it held all the answers. Her hair was slipping out of her ponytail, mud and dirt littered her face and cloths. He could see a few scrapes but nothing serious. He was almost positive that the majority of them would be covered in bruises tomorrow.

Stepping around the table and heading towards her, he paused to squeeze Sirius shoulder. Sirius glanced him before placing his hand of his and returning the squeeze with a grim smile. He continued towards Lily, only stopping when he was right in front of her. She blinked, as if coming out of a daze and stared up at him. With a small sigh he reached down and pulled her up, before moving behind her and plopping down on the chair. Grabbing her hands he manoeuvred her so that she was curled on his lap, head tucked under his chin. With a sigh she snuggled closer before closing her eyes.

It would seem that death was something that they would need to get used to. He had known people would die but for some reason he just hadn't thought it would be someone he knew. Squeezing Lily closer to himself, he dropped his chin so it rested on her head and closed his eyes and remembered the good times he had had with Dean riley.


	5. Chapter 5

yay, next one is done! enjoy!

the avengers

tony/everyone

* * *

Enormous

"It's huge!"

"I know"

"It doesn't surprise me"

"Yeah, I mean it is stark, there are certain rumours"

"I heard he doesn't even have to touch it, it responds to just his voice"

"But it's enormous"

"I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Neither did I"

"It certainly seems to be an impressive mortal display of power"

Natasha, Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce stood in stark tower. Natasha looking unimpressed, whilst Clint grinned cheekily. Both Steve and Thor stood frowning in confusion, Steve tilting his head slightly, and Bruce simply seemed uninterested. Tony stood before them, watching all their reactions gleefully.

Natasha sighed as she looked back at the wall covered by the television. It covered the whole wall, and seemed to have been made specifically by the 5 year old trapped in a 35 year olds body, who stood before them practically bouncing with excitement. They were right, it was enormous.


	6. Chapter 6

ok, I have changed a bit here, ive really just ignored what tony said about his father in iron man two. I just find it really hard to put the Howard stark in captain America with the one out of iron man, It just doesn't make sense to me. so here we go, let me know what you think

* * *

Family

He's never really had a concrete notion of what a family is. He's fairly certain his family wasn't like most normal families, but then again what family is? His dad was absent a lot of the time, busy with work, but whenever he was there, it was great. He would sit on the floor and listen to Tony babble about his latest project, offer bits of advice and praise where it was needed. He remembers one time when he was around 7, his father had been gone for close to three months, one of his longest times away. He'd sat on the front porch all day waiting, his father was meant to be there at around 1:30. So, he sat and waited, and waited. Finally at 8 his mother had come and tried to usher him back inside. He had stomped his feet and planted his backside on the front step, arms folded and pout firmly in place. With a sigh his mother had sat beside him, draping an arm over his shoulders and tugging him close to her side.

He woke up tucked against his mother side to find his father climbing out of the back of the limo. Jumping up, he'd hurtled down the steps, over the lawn and into his arms. His father, who had only just turned around, barely caught him, dropping his coat and briefcase in the process. Laughing he swung him up into his arms and Tony grinned at him.

"Hey champ!" his father exclaimed, bending and grabbing his coat and briefcase "what are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to show you the stuff I made while you were gone" and he was off, babbling as his father made his way up the steps, giving his mother a hug and kiss and then heading into the house. He's almost positive his father had been beyond exhausted, but he had sat up for hours as Tony went through all of his inventions and told him a blow by blow of every day that he had missed, including being sent home from school for hitting someone. So, yes he supposes his dad could have been considered an absent father but when he was there, he was the best father there was.

His mum was the text book mother, absolutely adored him and spoiled him rotten, being an only child had its advantages. Although in ways he was a lot closer to his father, his mother was the one constant in his life. Always there to wipe the tears away, to give praise or punishment when needed. She was a constant in his life, pushing him to be the best. Although sometimes he had driven her mad. He was a relentless ball of energy, always moving, be it physically or mentally, in that regard he was an exact replica of his father.

It hurts when he thinks about them. God he misses them. They missed out on so much. They'll never get to meet pepper, never be there when he finally grows a pair and proposes, never be there if they have kids, their just _never_ going to be there and that fucking hurts, he's not going to lie. Alcohol has become his go to whenever he thinks of them, it helps block out the memories and the what ifs. God he wishes he still had a family.


End file.
